Death before dishonor
by shadowdude96
Summary: War, it is the only thing that matters anymore, ever sine the administrator hired me killing has been my job. Its kill or be killed. It has always been like that and it will always be. my first story on fanfics soo please if u no like then dont read. rated T for later chapters. enjoy :D btw my OC is a so called hunter aka a sniper using the huntsman. oc,s acepted :D
1. Chapter 1

Death before dishonor

War, it is the only thing that matters anymore, ever sine the administrator hired me killing has been my job. Its kill or be killed. It has always been like that and it will always be. When i was hired i was put into a and a groups. I had the luck of getting in the group I am today. Especially since Mr:X was in my group. He has saved me countless times and he taught me the value of loyalty and friendship at the cost of something great, his life. This is the story of the bros of honor and their rise from nothing to one of the most powerful groups that Mann co could offer. My name is… you know what? I'm not going to tell you. You can have my codename instead. Shadow dude, yes that is my codename, do we have a problem? (sounds of other voices) what? On with the story? But i… ok fine! (clears throat) ok readers, here is a (not so) touching story.


	2. Chapter 2

Death before dishonor

Chapter 2

Hired

*sounds from an alarm clock*

*grunts and yawns*

*more sounds from the alarm clock*

Shadow dude- Ok! Ok! I'm up!

*even more sounds of an alarm clock*

Shadow dude- SHUT UP!

*sounds of the alarm clock hitting the wall*

Hi, I'm shadow dude and this is my story about how I became from a simple zero to one of the most feared fighters in Team Fortress 2 or tf2 for short. I woke up this one morning and at the start it seemed like a normal morning. I would get up, scream at the alarm clock, eat breakfast in my van and then go into the computer to see if anyone wanted anyone else dead. That all changed this morning however, I checked my email as always and was surprised to see a mail from Mann co. I clicked it and started reading out loud for no reason.

Dear Mr. (name censored).

We have been hearing quite a lot about you. Our boss Mr. hale has talked it over with the administrator and they have decided to give you a fulltime job. You get to kill people for our pleasure and we pay you, everyone is happy that way. If you do want this job please come over to (woops another censor bar!). if you do not wish to take this job however there's nothing I can do about it, but Mr. hale might give you a knuckle sandwich and don't bother trying to run away, we know where you are hiding.

Hope you are well

A nameless Mann co employer.

Ps when you do enter the building do NOT under any conditions try to greed Mr. hale with your hand, he forgets some times.

After I had read the mail I sat down and started thinking what the hell a knuckle sandwich is but ending up with the thought that I DID NOT want to find out what it was. I simply pulled out the electric wires and drew of, my trusted huntsman at the left seat. I had no idea that the following events was about to change my life for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Death before dishonor

Chapter 3 meet the team

I stopped the car outside the Mann co headquarters. The building was huge! It made the big ben look like a small pocket watch. The building itself was pure white and the doors looked like they belonged in a castle. Short story, it was ridiculous. I did not even want to THINK how much it had cost. I parked my van outside in a parking spot that had my name in it. How convenient I tough to myself. After I parked my van a Mann co employee walked up to me.

Mann co employer- good evening MR…

Shadow dude- Shadow Dude is fine thanks. Do you have a name Mr.

Mann co employer- you can call me Sam ok?

Shadow Dude- ok Sam. Could you please show me the way?

Sam- why? The door is right there.

Shadow dude- I meant to where I'm suppose to meet the administrator.

Sam- oh ok, yeah sure why not. Its not like I have anything better to do.

Shadow Dude- Dude! I doubt they hired you just to greet me in the parking lot!

Sam- Well…

Shadow dude- They did didn't they?

Sam- Yeah they did.

Shadow Dude- ok fine lets just get inside and whatever.

Sam- ok c'mon lets go!

I took my precious huntsman and we walked up to the gates and they somehow opened by themselves and letting us in. when we got inside I nearly got blinded on how white everything was, even the furniture was white!

Sam- this way!

We walked up a pair of stairs that had a big sign un top of it that said, mercenaries.

When we had climbed the stair I saw that the room had been half painted red and the other half was painted blue. There was a desk in the middle of the room there was a desk, and on the sides of the room there were chairs, I walked up to the desk and pushed a bell that was on the desk and almost directly another employee came out from a door behind the desk. The employee had blood on his clothes and spoke in a weird accent.

Guy behind the desk- can I help you?

Shadow Dude- yes please I'm here to meet the administrator.

Guy behind the counter- ok then hang on * a sound from the desk and the sound of a hidden passage way behind the wall opening* second door to the right.

Shadow Dude- ok then thanks for the help.

I walked down the passageway until I stood in front a door that had a label who said the administrator and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Administrator- can I help you?

Shadow dude- hi, my mane is (random censor bar is random) and I'm here for the job you offered me.

Administrator- Ah yes, the hunter the red so desperately needed. I think you would fit in team red like a glove. Now we just have to think of a group for you.

Shadow Dude- wait… A TEAM? No way man! I don't need a team.

Administrator- Ha! That's kind of funny because that's what the last hunter said and we still have not found all the pieces of him.

Shadow Dude- But i… Fine! But my team better not hold me back!

Administrator- we will have a test to se what group you belong in tomorrow, you will find out what group you have gotten in via mail tomorrow night, now go home and rest you will have a long day tomorrow.

After I stepped out of the passageway I noticed another man in red suit brown belt and a hood, he had a strange looking knife and a revolver strapped around his belt, he looked up and noticed me.

Mysterious man- what team?

Shadow Dude- Red.

Mr. X- welcome aboard! My name is Mr., X. what yours?

Shadow Dude- my name is Shadow Dude and I would appreciate it if you would sta out of my way in the battlefield unless you want arrows sticking out your eyes.

Mr. X- wow! Who pissed on your cereals this morning?

I ignored this insult and kept on walking back to my van. As I stepped inside of it I noticed the man called Mr. X was talking to another man wearing a helmet that looked like the one Leonidas from 300 wore, on his back he had what looked like two samurai swords and a backpack of some sort. He also wore a belt around his shoulder and two grenades on it. Mr. X seemed to e to busy talking to him to notice me staring at them. I ignored this and drove away. I drove until I found a forest where I could make a camp. I took out a battery to serve as a power source and put up a tent. While I was rolling out my sleeping bag I noticed that the sky was cloudless and the stars were out. I hear something moving in the bushes and took out my huntsman thinking I would get some food. I walked quietly up to the bush and slowly put an arrow on my bow. Slowly walking up to the bush to see what was inside it I heard humming. Slowly looked behind the bush I saw a female scout sitting on the ground and looking up to the sky. She wore red clothes and did not seem to notice me. I tried to walk away but accidently stepped on a twig making her jump. She had a scattergun pulled out and was looking around scared. I jumped out of the way and started to run. I did not look behind me and neither did I know why I ran. I ran back to my tent and glided Into it, closed it and hoped she did not see me. Only one question ran through my head. Why the hell was she all alone?


	4. Chapter 4

Death before dishonor

Chapter 4: the test and the first mission

I suddenly woke up at the sound of voices outside my tent. There seemed to be three people talking, two men and a woman. The woman voice said.

Woman voice- well? What are we waiting for? Let's wake him up!

Then an all to familiar voice spoke.

Mr. X- are you serious? We can't just wake him up like that! It would not only freak him out it would make him panic.

When the other male voice spoke it was in a dark and cheerful voice.

Man voice- I kind of agree with your cousin Mr. X, if we do not wake him up soon he will be late for the test.

Mr. X- true but can you honestly say you would not be freaked out if someone at random popped in his or her head in your tent and woke you up.

Woman voice- whatever you worry too much.

I heard footsteps closing in on the tent and before I knew it a head was sticking in. it was the young girl I had seen the previous night.

Woman- good morning sleepyhead, up and at them!

To say the least I was freaked the fuck out. I was lying in my sleeping bag with nothing but my underwear and suddenly a random girl pops her head in my tent. After what seemed an hour (but was probably ten seconds) the girls head was drawn back from the tent and gave me a chance to get dressed. After I had finally gotten dressed I went to the entry of my tent and walked out.

Mr. X- Good morning.

My eyes was drawn to the man next to Mr. X. he was tall and his choice of weapons seemed to be a shield and a sword, he had an eye patch and he had some weird shoes. His eye was dark brown, his hair was dark brown and he had a black hat on his head. He had a black belt on him that had pipe bombs on it. his eye was intimidating to say the least.

The other guy- Good morning.

Mr. X- this is wrath. He is our demo knight and our second leader. Anyways we need to get back to HQ or you are going to be late. And believe me you DON'T want to be late!

The car ride there was long but we got there in time at least. When we entered the parking lot Sam was standing there.

Sam- good morning boys and umm… shadow.

Shadow Dude- HEY!

Mr. X,s cousin- thanks Sam! Good morning to you to.

Mr. X- oh crap I forgot to tell you! Shadow Dude this is Shadow Dancer. She is my cousin and a bit hyper if you ask me.

Shadow Dancer- you do realize I'm standing here right?

Sam- anyways we better get going or we are going to be late.

We went into the HQ building and Sam led us to a big door with a big sign that read: testing arena.

Mr. X- well here we are. Good luck!

When I walked in to the room I saw the administrator with some engineers in a room surrounded with bulletproof glass. On the table in from of me was my huntsman and in front of the table was a big empty room. Then the administrator spoke.

Administrator- hit the targets!

I picked up my huntsman and looked up. There were no targets in the room. Then the voice of the administrator spoke me a little.

Administrator- Begin!

A bunch of human looking robots came running at me. I reacted almost instantly and shot the closest one with my arrow. It got hit in the chest and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The others was closing in fast and they were at least thirteen more. I shot another one in the eye making it collapse to the ground. My next arrow hit another robot in the leg and cutting its power wires making the leg useless and the robot hit the ground. The next arrow hit yet another robot in the cranium making it useless before it hit the ground. Here were just 10 robots left and I had 9 arrows left. I shot another robot in the arm making me waste the arrow; I had just enough time to reload before the closest robot was five meters away from me. I shot another arrow missing the robot closest to me but hitting another robot behind it in the chest. The closest robot had gotten close enough to take a swing at me but I managed to duck in time and stab it with an arrow but unfortunately the arrow got stuck. 8 more robots to go I thought to myself as yet another robot swung its arm at me and hitting me in the face causing me to fly back. Trying to get something to use as a weapon I grabbed a knife that was on another table and charged. The first robot fell almost directly at my first swing and soon the others were closing in. I ran to my huntsman and shot another arrow who hit a robot in the ''fun zone''. Five more arrows, I heard myself thinking. I had just enough time to shoot another arrow in the chest of a robot before I got hit again in the head by a robot arm causing me to start bleeding and flying across the room. Everything was a blur and all I could do was swinging the knife wildly and getting a few lucky hits on two of the robots causing them to hit the ground. Everything was a blur but I still tried to shoot them with the huntsman and yet again I got lucky, I hit one of them in the head. 3 more to go, which was all I could think of when I picked up another arrow and shot it. It missed and forced me to take the knife and swing wildly and getting more lucky hits killing 2 more and severely injuring the last one. It was finally over I thought when I collapsed with the knife hitting the last ones chest. I woke up several hours later in a bed. I looked around curiously until I heard a man's voice that said.

Medic- ah good you have woken!

Shadow dude- how long was I out?

Medic- several hours, so administrator, have you decided what group yet?

When he said administrator I saw the old well… hag! Sitting there smiling.

Administrator- that was pathetic! *sounds of laugher* no group would want a loser like you!

After she had said that I noticed that someone was clearing his throat and looking around I saw the man Mr. X had spoken to the previous day.

Mysterious man- actually I think the bro, s of honor have a free spot for him. If you don't mind we can take him.

The administrator looked pissed but could not say no to someone that would take care of this ''loser''.

Administrator- all right! And don't forget you have a mission tomorrow and I want you 10 best men on it… and the ''loser''.

Mysterious man – ok then, hey new guy you have to meet the crew! You can meet them tomorrow but right now you have to get some rest, goodnight.

After he and the others had left I was lying awake in what felt like hours thinking why in the hell he had let me join the Bro, s of honor. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was light outside. Before I knew it my door was kicked in and Shadow Dancer ran inside. With some more people, a scout, two spies (one I recognized as Mr. X), two soldier (one of them being the man that let me in the crew), an engi, wrath and the medic from before.

Shadow Dancer- good morning sleepy head!

The medic- be careful now Shadow what if he has broken a rib or something!

The new soldier- Come on doc what could possibly go wrong? By the way I'm Spookat!

Spookat reached out his hand and I shook it.

The engi- Howdy partner my name is Whitesnivy! (God that Texas accent is gona get annoying real fast)

Whitesnivy reached out his arm that had a rubber glove on it and I shook it.

The medic- My name is Uberdoc.

Uberdoc reached out is hand and I shook his also.

The second spy- My name is Elasher.

The mysterious man- and my name is Pikku.

Mr. X- And last but not least, this is Vortexx.

Mr. X was pointing at the other male scout, who said:

Vortexx- Yo what's up?

Pikku- anyways we have a mission and we are taking you with us.

Mr. X- I forgot to ask earlier but, what is the mission?

Pikku- 2fort, defend our intelligence and capture the enemy's intelligence.

Shadow Dancer- then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

We walked to another room containing a lot of teleports and walked to one that had a sign who said 2Fort. When we walked in I felt a strange feeling through my body as we teleported. Barely a second later we was standing in a white room, in front of us was a gate that had bulletproof glass, a supply shell and a big metal door. I had not noticed it earlier but I held my huntsman in my hand and I had a bushwaka on my belt. Soon I heard the administrator's voice from a stereo on the wall talking.

Administrator- Gentlemen! Mission begins in ten seconds!

All the others prepared their weapons; I put an arrow on my huntsman.

Nine!

The others prepared to run out of the room, I slowly prepared also.

Eight!

Spookat,s face changed to one of pure pleasure and that freaked me out a little.

Seven!

Whitesnivy pumped his shotgun.

Six!

Vortex started to run on the spot.

Five!

Shadow Dancer was looking at her cousin with a big smile, I could not believe that he had let her join this match.

Four!

Wrath tightened his grip on his sword looking if possible, even more intimidating.

Three!

Elasher fixed is tie with the hand that was not busy holding the revolver.

Two!

Uberdoc started spinning his syringe gun while he had a big smile on his fsce.

One!

Now I started having doubts, what the hell had I gotten myself into?

Begin!

The others unleashed their war cries as we all ran out of the room.

Pikku- hey new guy! Get to the battlements and cover the scouts as they rush into the enemy base.

Shadow dude- ok I got it!

When I ran into the room with the scouts that was labeled battlements I saw a wide area and a blue building on the other side. On the other sides battlements I saw a sniper looking in his scope and shot an arrow at him, the arrow hit him in the chest and the sniper fell to the ground screaming in pain. After that I saw a blue soldier running backwards through the battlements obviously trying to run away from something and what that was I saw almost one second later. Shadow Dancer was running after the soldier and managed to kill him with her scattergun, and yelled: drop dead and give me twenty! Not far behind was vortex with the intelligence. Suddenly I heard a scream right behind me and looked, a spy that was about to backstab me had been backstabbed by Mr. X who said, oh please! We all knew you were a spy!

Shadow Dude- thanks man.

Mr. X- no problem, you are a part of the family now after all.

After he had said that he ran back to our intelligence and left me thinking, part of the family? What did he mean? But my thoughts were cut of by the announcer who said, we have captured the enemy intelligence! Shortly after I saw Vortex and Dancer running back to the enemy base to capture the enemy intelligence again. But what scared me was a scream I heard from our base that sounded like an engineer screaming in pain. Fearing it was White I ran back inside only to see a bunch of dead blues and Spookat playing with a head he had blown of some poor guy, s body. A bit freaked out I walked away and saw Dancer running inside with their intelligence shortly followed by Vortex. Soon I heard the announcer saying: we have captured the enemy intelligence!

Vortex- One more time and this match is ours!

After the scouts had started to run back to the enemy base the entire blue team came in our base forcing me and Spookat to retreat back to the Intel room. When we ran down the stairs we saw Pikku and Mr. X at the corners of the stairs preparing to ambush the BLUs. When the blue team came down from the stairs Pikku decapitated their pyro with one of his swords and Mr. X shot their scout in the chest and then they both ran back to the Intel room where white was waiting with a level 3 sentry and a big smile on his face. When the blue team came in they meet the incoming fire from nine different guns. The few BLU,s who survived retreated, we had to hold Spookat down so he would not give chase. A few seconds later we saw our scouts running down into our base via a camera White had installed. Mr. X ran to greet Vortex and his cousin and I followed him. Vortex had then Intel and Dancer ran by his side laughing. But what happened next no one could have foreseen. A blue heavy jumped down from the sidewalk and started spinning his minigun and aiming at Vortex but Dancer jumped in the way in order to save not only a brother but also the match. Mr. X started running towards Dancer to push her out of the way and take the hit but it was to late. The heavy unleashed hell upon Dancer and she was ripped apart by the minigun and hit the ground. Mr. X shot the heavy in the arm, ran up to the heavy and slit his throat. Then he fell down on his knees next to what was left of dancer and gave her a final hug. We had won the match but lost a sister. I still visit their grave to this very day…

Authors note- hi guys and thanks for reading this next chapter! I forgot to tell you that respawn do NOT exist in this story. And im sorry for all the fan boys/fan girls that I killed Shadow Dancer but it is important for later chapters :S thank you for reading!

Have a nice day- Shadow Dude.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Before dishonor

Chapter 5, The funeral and loosing Degroot.

After the death of Dancer and the victory of 2fort our hearts was a mixture of sorrow and happiness. We had won 2fort but at what price? The Administrator gave Mr. X the week of to have a chance to swallow his sorrow. The burial was going to take place a few days later. None of us had the heart to disturb Mr. X unless we really had to. I had seen the others sorrow in their eyes as they spoke to me. I had not known Dancer for very long but I still felt down about her passing. I spend hours awake at night thinking about that day. The day we lost a sister in arms. They had told me what she had meant do Mr. X and that she was all that was left of his real family. The bad news kept on coming, a few days after Dancers death we got words that BLU had successfully captured Degroot and our supply lines between coldfront and the BLU had shown no mercy. The administrator had received a final report from one of the defending scouts that said.

Scout- the enemy has captured the front points and is pushing our forces back! We don't have much time before their forces have gotten through the front gates! The enemy leader is… *Screams of pain and an arrow hitting the scout in the head*

It had been weeks without a word from them so the administrator decided to send a group called Legends to investigate. But before I get carried away and forget it, let's go back to Dancers funeral. The funeral took place in a graveyard next to a big white church in Sweden in their hometown. It was a long journey but in the end it was worth it. The ceremony was beautiful and the environment it took place in was a bit cold (it was in the middle of the winter so it's bound to be cold (you don't say.)) after the funeral I saw Mr. X walk into the church and tried to follow him but I never found him when I got inside. He had probably activated his cloak and dagger and let's be honest, who can blame him? The journey back to HQ was long and quiet. Not a single word was spoken for the respect of Shadow Dancer. When we finally got back to the HQ Mr. X walked out of the plane and into the HQ shortly followed by Pikku and the rest. I sat there like a bloody idiot staring at my huntsman that I had in my hands until the pilot felt like fucking with me and started to fly away making me jump out of the plane. When I finally got inside the HQ the administrator was standing in the doorway and she was speaking to Pikku. After an hour Pikku walked up to the rest of us and spoke.

Pikku- the Blu, s have captured Degroot and the admin wants us to take it back.

Both Spookat and Wrath cheered and Mr. X smiled for the first time in months.

When we teleported I felt a weird feeling again but as last time I ignored it. When we arrived in Degroot I saw a soldier and a Pyro collapse dead next to me.

Pikku- poor bastards got killed by our teleports.

Spookat- HAH! Could you excuse me for a minute?

After he said that he ran out to the courtroom and came back inside with blood everywhere and two heads in his hands.

Spookat- could you guys help me carry all the heads back to the HQ? I want to add them to the collection.

After some talking to him we managed to persuade him that those head did not deserve to be in his collection.

The courtyard was painted in blood and bodies. Even though so many Blu, s where dead we could still hear more outside chatting and singing. The administrator had said that we should try and to this sneakily so we would not get overrun by the Blu, s forces. Before we could make a move we heard a voice saying.

Blu scout- hang on lemme get more beer.

Blu heavy- da! Leetle tiny baby man lets me go with him.

Blu scout- whatever you say just don't punch out all my blood again.

Pikku (whispering)- dammit! We are going to have to take em out! Wrath come with me, we can jump them from the wall.

Wrath- sure boss!

Not long after they had started running up the stairs the heavy and scout walked inside the courtyard.

Blu scout- ah man! This battle was a cakewalk!

Blu heavy- Da! If not leetle tiny red would have helped us dis battle would been harder!

Mr. X (whispering)- a traitor? But who?

Pikku and wrath jumped down the wall and landed on the heavy and scout knocking them out. Then we had to drag them away from sight and we had to let Spookat execute them.

Spookat used his shovel to cut open the heavy's throat and ripped of his head and then with sheer force ripped of the scouts head. I swear to god I saw Wrath going to another corner in the courtyard and throwing up. After a few minutes of Spookat taking the skulls to the teleporter and Vortex laughing his ass off at wrath we finally walked out of the courtyard but we were stopped quickly by a passing patrol of blue heavies. Pikku drew his sword but white stopped him and said.

White- That won't be necessary. Ah got this!

After he said that he pulled out his jag and southern hospitality and held one in each hand he walked out of the hiding spot and screamed.

White- Hey! Fellas! I'm and engineer and that means I solve practical problems! And if you ask me I say if you aren't a part of the solution ya a part of the problem!

The heavies screamed their battle cries and started running to white who just stood there with a big grin on his face.

Shadow Dude- what the hell is he doing? We got to help him!

But all the others just sat there and stared at white as the heavies got closer and closer. I really thought he was fucked then but I did not know what he could do back then. When the heavies got within hitting range White slammed his jag into the closest heavy and cracked his skull in half. He then threw his southern into the crowd of heavies and hit one of them in the eye causing him to collapse screaming in pain. Not long after White threw his jag into another heavy's fun zone and then kneed the heavy in the face. As the last of the heavy's got closer White pulled of his glove to show a robotic hand that he quickly clenched into a fist and broke the closest heavy's cranium with one single hit. The last heavy tried to grab white and throw him of the cliff but white simply pulled a rope attached to his hand and it started spinning. After about one second he rammed it into the heavy's stomach who after a second exploded from the inside. After a few seconds of whipping of blood he walked to the heavy that had his southern in his eye and tried to pull it out but failed.

White- guys! (Chuckles) its stuck! Ah need some help.

All of us gave him a WTF face before Mr. X walked up and helped White to rip the southern out of the heavy's eye but the eye was still on it.

Mr. X- hey Wrath! I found a replacement for your missing eye!

Everyone started laughing except wrath who gave Mr. X the bird (for those who do not know the bird is basically the fuck you sign). We all were a bit happy that Mr. X had gotten somewhat over the death of Dancer. As I turned around to look at the view I heard Mr. X screaming behind me.

Mr. X-INCOMMING!

I then fell something pushing me from behind and realized that Mr. X had thrown himself on me making an arrow that was going to hit my head miss. Pikku lazily threw his sword over his shoulder and hit the hunter who had shot the arrow. He did not even look!

Shadows note! sup brohs? how have you guys been doing? :D im sorry this one took ages but i had some Technical dificulties :S well... its out now so i hope you enjoy and yet again... IM SORRY D:

have a good day- Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

(Shadows note) hi Brohs how you all been? For those who wonders why it has taken me ages to get a new chapter it's because I have been running low on ideas and spend the last week slamming my head into the wall. Anyways without further ado let's start chapter 6.

**Death before dishonor chapter 6; the invasion of scrap metal **

The following weeks after recapturing Degroot were uneventful. The only thing of somewhat interest that happened was the occasional drunk wrath who fell down the stairs or White who had build a teleporter level 4 and the poor test subject had been spitted out in another dimension, poor bastard. It was a chock when we heard that a Mann co factory had been destroyed by some bloke called Gray. This had never happened before and the only thing the administrator could do was to send out some unlucky souls to defend the remaining factories and with our luck we were chosen to defend some place called coal town. The journey there was long and boring (thank god for YouTube) but when we finally arrived there it was, to say the least; sandy and boring there also. The driver said that we should go to something called upgrade station before he drew of, leaving nothing but a dust cloud behind him. It took a while before Vortex finally decided to break the silence.

Vortex- Well? Where is the resupply room?

Mr. X- I don't know, shall we look for it?

Pikku- No need, the administrator said it would be in the other end of the town.

After he said that we heard screams and what sounded like gunfire. After checking the commotion out we saw that the robots had already arrived and killed a few of the workers. Their blood ran down the hill until it was a big waterfall of blood down the hill. The robots that jumped down became drenched in blood before they started to advance. My trusted huntsman was already out so I shot an arrow at the advancing crowd of robots and hit one in the chest. The other robots ignored their fallen comrade and started shooting back at us. Everyone but wrath who got hit in the chest managed to dodge the bullets and rockets.

Spookat- Wrath down!

Mr. X- Merde!

?- The doctor is in!

On a rooftop we saw a man in white robes jump down with a medigun and healed the wounds that we and the workers had managed to get and then slamming a robot down with an ubersaw.

?- I saw you first!

The medic's arrival was perfect timed in store of morale, even for the workers who some even helped to fight of the robots with anything they could find. Poor souls, they were not even warriors. The robots hit the ground one after one, kind of like dominoes, but the worst had only begun. After destroying a few tanks and about 100 robots we saw a gigantic shadowy figure blocking the sun.

Pikku- my god…

Vortex- what the flying?

Shadow- Holy shit! That thing is huge!

Mr. X- well you know what they say.

White- The bigger they are the harder they fall.

Pikku- Amen.

?- Well? Want to kick some scrap metal?

After the medic said that we all charged into battle and after a few minutes and a few casualties of the workers… ok fine! All of them! Happy? Good, now let's move on. We celebrated with a karaoke, I sang for the greater good of god, White sang welcome to the family, wrath sang duality and Pikku sang the man who would be king. (I'm going to slap in the lyrics, why? Because I can) (btw I do not own ANY of the songs)

(Greater good of god)

Are you a man of peace Or a man of holy war? Too many sides to you Don't know which anymore  
So many full of life But also filled with pain Don't know just how many Will live to breathe again  
A life that's made to breath Destruction or defense A mind that's vain, corruption Bad or good intent  
A wolf in sheep's clothing Or saintly or sinner Or some that would believe A holy war winner  
They fire off many shots And many parting blows Their actions beyond a reasoning Only God would know  
And as He lies in Heaven Or it could be in Hell I feel He's somewhere here Or looking from below But I don't know, I don't know  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what war is Again, tell me what life is  
More pain and misery In the history of mankind Sometimes it seems more like The blind leading the blind  
It brings upon us more A famine, death and war You know religion has A lot to answer for  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what war is Again, tell me what life is  
And as they search to find The bodies in the sand They find its ashes that are Scattered across the land  
And as the spirits seem To whistle on the wind A shot is fired somewhere Another war begins  
And all because of it You'd think that we would learn But still the body count The city fires burn  
Somewhere there's someone dying In a foreign land Meanwhile the world is crying Stupidity of man Tell me why, tell me why  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what ware is Again, tell me what life is  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what war is Again, tell me what life is  
For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God  
For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what war is Again, tell me what life is  
Please tell me now what life is Please tell me now what love is Well, tell me now what war is Again, tell me what life is  
For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God  
For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God For the greater good of God  
He gave his life for us He fell upon the Cross To die for all of those Who never mourn His loss  
It wasn't meant for us To feel the pain again Tell me why, tell me why

(Welcome to the family)

Hey kid, do I have your attention?  
I know the way you've been living  
Life's so reckless, tragedy endless  
Welcome to the family

Hey, there's something missing  
Only time will alter your vision  
Never in question, lethal injection  
Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers  
Were so crystal clear  
Within a day you find yourself  
Living in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now?  
Can you look at yourself?  
You can't win this fight

In a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Hey, I have to question  
What's with the violent aggression?  
Details blurry, lost him too early  
Welcome to the family

Hey, why won't you listen?  
Can't help the people you're missing  
It's been done, a casualty rerun  
Welcome to the family

I try and help you with the things  
That can't be justified  
I need to warn you  
[- From: . -]  
That there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?  
You can't win this fight

In a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

We're here for you and all mankind  
I've lost my mind  
Psychotic, I'm in dementia  
I won't be fine

I see your escape has been dethroned  
Cast out in a world you'll never know  
Stand there, place your weapons by your side  
It's our war, in the end we'll surely lose  
But that's all right

So have you figured it out now?  
So have you figured it out?

And in a way it seems  
There's no one to call  
When our thoughts are so numb  
And our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside  
We all have answers to find  
But you can't win this fight

Deep inside where nothing's fine  
I've lost my mind  
You're not invited so step aside  
I've lost my

Deep inside where nothing's fine  
I've lost my mind  
You're not invited so step aside  
I lost my

(Duality)

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside  
If the pain goes on

I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my times elapsed  
Now all I do is live with so much fate

I wished for this, I bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact  
You cannot kill what you did not create

I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
And then I swear I'll go away  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise

I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it

Put me back together or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the pieces  
[- From: . -]  
Then you can leave me alone

Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I've found out the hard way  
Nothing is what it seems

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it

All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane

All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane

I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus it never ends, it works it's way inside  
If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it

All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane  
All I've got, all I've got is insane

(The man who would be king)

As he travels on the beast of Burden  
Moving up along the mountain side  
As he gazes looking down the valley  
No regrets but his pride  
As he journeys across mountain passes  
Insignificance sweeps over him  
His reflection of the beauty around him  
Feeling empty inside  
He is running from his wildest thoughts  
He is running from his everything  
He is looking now to find something  
Hoping he could be saved  
He's searching for the answer now  
Is something that he's managed to avoid up until now  
Looking for the conviction that he craves  
He needs to find the answer sooner or later  
Pushed himself to the limits  
He had to strife for all the harder things in life  
But what the cost to give him now  
His life and time is the only things that he has  
Life is is not a rehearsal, only has this the one  
chance to get it right  
Living really is only way to know  
Maybe one day they'll forgive him what he's done  
with all the pain of lying too early in the grave  
Destiny, no good to hide away  
Hear us now, we'll be his only way  
Understand, no good to run away  
[- From: . -]  
Hear us now, we'll be his saving grace  
(solo)  
Just to make his peace with God  
All is forgivable but he's left a little late  
Trying something that he's not  
Is impossible to change such a lot  
He's taken someone's life away  
There's not a day that goes by he regrets what he's  
done  
He should have found another way  
But the good book says an eye for an eye  
In reflecting on decisions that were made  
On the judgements that will haunt him 'till his grave  
No-one has the right to take another life  
But in his mind he had no choice so be it  
Destiny, no good to hide away  
Hear us now, we'll be his only way  
understand , no good to run away  
Hear us now, we'll be his saving grace  
Destiny, no good to hide away  
Hear us now, we'll be his only way  
understand, no place to run away  
Hear us now, we'll be his saving grace  
Far, far away  
The man who would be king  
Far, far away  
The man who would be king  
So far away  
The man who would be king  
So far away  
The man who would be king  
Far, far away  
The man who would be king

Shadows note.

Hi guys this is chapter 6! Now I know that some of you people do not like having the lyrics in the story( thank you internet for giving me the lyrics) but I wanted to put them in as a little test. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. Anyways thanks for reading have a great day!

Shadowdude96 signing of!


	7. Chapter 7

Death before dishonor chapter 7: dead-time.

(Shadows note) hi! It's been a long time… I have been busy… yeah let's call it busy with other stuff that I will not chare with you because it's personal. Anyways, on with the show! Not that this is a show or anything but… you get the Idea… I hope… it's a figure of speech.

(Break room (or whatever you want to call it)) (A few weeks after the events of chapter six)

We found out after the events a few weeks ago and the therapy of Wrath (containing several bottles of vodka and some strange TV shows) that the medic that had saved us was called úberdoc and he was a traveling medic who conveniently happened to stumble upon our battlefield but the fact remained now that we had a medic, Mr.: X became more depressed, why? I'm not sure. It could be the fact that his cousin died because he screwed up, or… that's what he told himself. Finally during a LAN where we played different videogames did he managed to laugh. It was during a super smash Brohs tournament and it was Pikku and me vs. Mr. X and wrath. I played as Zelda and Pikku as lucario meanwhile wrath played as Lucas and Mr. X played as Link. A super ball had appeared (or whatever you call those things that gives you your best attack and stuff) but only Wrath and I was still standing. Suddenly wrath outburst (because he kept on missing the ball) WHY CANT I HIT THAT!? And immediately Mr. got a smile on his face and asked: with one? Sending outburst of laugher amongst the players and the spectators that stopped when everyone realized that wrath had put a bottle upside down in his pants (we didn't see that first) and had gotten wet at his… fun zone, witch of cause creped out everyone at first. After a few hours of panic and chaos (sweet, sweet chaos) we finally settled down and went back to our normal days in life. Wrath went back to having drunk bar fights with himself, Mr. X went back to stare at the rosette that Dancer had wore the day she died, Pikku went back to his sword training (I could have sworn I saw a ball of light in his hand the other day), Spookat went back to discipline his head (he wasn't thinking AHEAD! (Yeah I know I should be punished for that pun but I just had to…)) I don't know what the others did cause I went out with my van to camp that day, the sun was high in the sky when I came up the mountain I had chosen a while ago, I had been there once before with my parents, my dad who where probably the best archer of his time and my mom who was the best swordswoman I had ever heard of. It was here I had buried them, and here i wanted to be buried one day, when my time was up, It was here… I went when my mind was troubling me, kind of ironic when you think about it, I used the place my parents were killed to get away from my problems. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. (Flashback)

*sounds of a car that drives up the mountain*

Are we there yet honey? A female voice asked.

Soon my love, a dark male voice responded.

Should I wake him up? The female voice asked.

It would be for the best, the male voice said. We are nearly there now!

Wake up honey! The woman said in a sweet and almost quiet voice, we are there.

*grunts and yawns*

What time is it? I asked my mother, who was smiling at me.

About ten AM, she said, still keeping that smile.

I have a surprise for you my son, the male voice spoke from behind the seat.

What is it? I asked

Look under the towel in the back, my father responded.

As I removed the tower I saw a wooden bow, reinforced with steel and companied with steel made arrows, the feathers of the arrows looked beautiful, almost like blue as the ocean, but still a hint of grey on the tip of the feathers. That was the happiest time of my life, I recognized this bow, it was my fathers, it was the bow I used to this very day.

That my son, my father spoke to me. Was the bow that I used to use when I was working as an assassin.

It's so beautiful, I said, looking at it with glimmering eyes and a smile on my face.

About that time we had arrived at the top, my mother and father had rent an old tent that we would sleep in, I had run of to play in the mountain but I promised mother I would not try to climb in it. It was late when I came back, climbing to the top, I saw a weird looking car driving up the mountain. It was black and had black windows. A few minutes later I heard gunfire from the top and ran up, but still staying hidden. When I arrived, several men in black suits laid scattered around the mountaintop with either an arrow or a cut in their chests and in the middle I saw my father, holding my mother in his arms. My father was looking up at a person that stood in front of them and held a gun, ready to fire. Suddenly my father spoke, I'm sorry my friend, I have failed you. The figure in front of him spoke back at him, in a soft and calm voice, you didn't just fail me, you betrayed me. After the figure spoke those words it pulled the trigger and walked away. My father fell to the ground, a hint of sadness in his eyes but also a hint of hope, the last thoughts that he had was, they think they have destroyed our family, but we still have one hope.

DAD! MOM! I screamed, running to them and looking down at my father who still had my mother in his arms. Listen my son he said, looking at me with sadness showing in his eyes, do not hate the people who did this to us, pity them.

Dad… I said, fighting the tears.

Both me and your mother loves you with all of our hearts, remember that my son, he said while he smiled at me.

No… NO! I won't let you go! Ill… ill get help… you will not die today! I screamed, no longer able to fight the tears in my eyes.

No my son… it's too late now, he said with a smile on his face. Just promise me something, don't pity the dead, pity the living but above all… pity the ones who lives unloved. After he said that his hand went up to my face as he spoke, be strong my son. Those where his last words, his hand hit the rock hard ground below us, his eyes turned white and a single tear ran down his cheek as I closed his eyes and said ´goodbye dad, goodbye mom ' for a last time. Turning around before I started to climb down the mountain I said, I love you… both of you.

(Flashback ends)

Looking at their tombs I felt great sadness, but also great hope because I knew I would have someone out there, who would love me no matter what mistakes I did or who I am. After all, they would always be in my heart.

You ok? A voice asked behind me, making me jump. Yeah I'm fine but… HOW THE BLOADSOACKED HELL DID YOU FIND ME!? I screamed in surprise and a bit of rage. That's easy, Mr. X said with a smile. I followed you.

WHAT?! I screamed, steaming in rage. Would you kindly stop screaming? It really hurts my ears, Mr. X said, the smile vanishing from his face. Sorry…I said, felling like a jerk.

We both sat on the edge of the mountain for a while, watching the view until Mr. X spoke up. Well… it's getting late, come on, we better get back to the base; the others must be getting worried.

You go… I said, still looking at the view. I want to stay here for a few days.

Mr. X saw immediately that it was pointless to argue and walked away saying, goodbye my friend, take care!

After a few hours of sitting there on the edge I prepared to get back into my tent, giving one last look at the graves and said, goodnight mom, goodnight dad before I walked into the tent. I must have slept for a few hours, because when I woke up it was pitch black. The night was quiet except for owls and some birds that sang in the sky. Suddenly the song was broken in a scream, making me jump and the birds fly away. Looking to the direction from where the scream came I noticed a bush, moving. Readying an arrow I stood up, ready to fire but something was stopping me from letting go of the string, the arrows sharp point glimmering in the moonlight. The edge of the bush moved aside and a head poked out, a wolf was looking at me, with hunger in its eyes and teeth sharp as Wraths sword. I was paralyzed in fear, looking into the wolf's eyes that were darker then the night. The wolf charged, but I was ready. Letting go of my string, I watched as the arrow dug itself into the wolf's cranium and the lifeless body of the wolf fell to the ground. I heard the same scream again and ran to look over the edge, seeing a girl with her back against the wall and at least five wolves surrounding her, I did what I had to do, I killed the wolves and disappeared into the night before the girl could look up to see her savior.

Walking back to the tent, I felt tired and collapsed into my sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. I woke up several hours later when the sun was up and I heard footsteps outside, grave looters the paranoid part of my head said to me. Picking up my bushwaka I slowly started to walk out of my tent, only to see a girl, smiling right in front of me. She can't have been that much younger than me, about twenty perhaps. (No idea why I call her a girl then but… shhh… it's ok, let it go) when she spoke it was in a soft voice: hello, did you see anyone walk past here yesterday? No I responded, I was asleep, why? No reason, she said in almost a cheerful voice. Hey! That's a nice bow you have there! She spoke up, with a big smile on her face. Thanks, I'm sorry but, do I know you? I don't think so, have you been hunting wolves? Yeah I have, why? I asked, felling a bit awkward. No reason, she said still with that big grin on her face, it was really getting annoying. Well… I said, I have to go to work, I'll see you around I guess? Ok, goodbye shadow. THAT freaked me out! How did she know my codename? Only the people in my group knew my code name! When I went into my van I drove a bit too fast on the road and a police car stopped me. A few seconds later a police man stood at my window, knocking. Opening it a bit nervous, I looked at the policeman who looked at me in awe, oh my god… it's you, he said. I'm sorry? I asked, a bit confused. You are… you are Shadow dude! Ok seriously HOW THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY CODENAME? Did Mann sell them out or something? I'll let you go today sir, the policeman said with a big grin on his face. When I finally arrived back at base and entered our private quarters I spoke up, what the hell is going on? Oh hi! Wrath said, looking up from the computer, you're back! How was camping? Have you guys been greeted by people on the streets? Yeah! Pikku busted out, what's up with that? Hey guys! Check this out, said wrath that had opened a website that was called Team Fortress and it contained videos of our battles, live or not live. The site had everything, even the video of Dancers death that Wrath chose to skip for the sake of Mr. Xs mental health. Suddenly we all jumped when we heard the administrators annoyed voice behind us. Enjoying yourself gentlemen? She asked, with a hint of anger in her voice. Can we help you? Pikku asked, with a hint of boredom. The administrator became even more angry when Pikku taunted her and said, it so happens I have a job for you. We need someone to retake coldfront!

(Shadows note) another chapter down a few more to go! I'm sorry I have not been so active the last days but I'll try to make it up for you in longer chapters.

Pikku (guest): why thank you kind sire I don't know who it is (hint, hint).

Smuoers (guest): thank you for your long and thoughtful reply. I saw that you wanted to be a beta reader for m and my little type factory and to that I say: well kind sire I do think I may need more beta readers. I'll just need your acc and stuff.

Have a great day! Shadowdude96

Ps: I may consider becoming a hirable writer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Death before dishonor chapter 8**

The arrival of someone I used to know

(Shadows note) hi guys! This is shadow bringing you the next chapter in death before dishonor! Happy Halloween or whatever it will be when this chapter is done (the writer has gotten lazy again).

Ok so here is the problem, I have been getting a request form someone to make an MLP fanfic and I was thinking I could make a vote about it! That's right! I am putting the pressure of deciding on you guys! Oh and one more thing, only members can vote, this is just cause anyone can make quest accounts in different names and stuff and it's an strict one vote rule, don't blame me, blame the writer. Anyways! Enjoy the next chapter of Death Before Dishonor!

The next day started like any other day, we woke up, had breakfast and watched Wrath fall down the stairs. The only difference today was that we had a mission, the mission was to protect dustbowl at all cost. We would of cause get more people in the crew in this one because the BLU, s where outnumbering us by at least 40:1. The new people we got were another spy with the name of Elasher but unlike Mr. X he was using throwing knifes, a Pyro by the name of Radec that used a flamethrower, the reverse shooter and an power jack for melee. But for some odd reason the mission wasn't what was troubling me, it was my memories. My bow stood at the door, leaning at the wall and my arrows leaned on the door. Looking at them I felt great sadness but also for some reason, hope. The bow wasn't just a weapon for me; it was filled with memories, both good and bad. Suddenly a bright light shined through the glimpse of my door, opening it I saw a pure white figure walking down the corridor. I started to follow it down the corridor, the figure walked up to a door labeled, Administrator. My curiosity got the best of me. I opened the door to find the room empty. The administrator must be gone doing something businesslike or whatever. In the middle of the room was her desk, I walked over there and opened it and what I saw chocked me. Documents about my family, but the worst part was that I found out something that I never could have guessed, in those documents a name that did not belong to me or my parents. The name was Drake and this could only mean one thing, I had a brother. Before I could react however I heard voices from the door and started panicking. Looking around I saw a window and taking my chance I ran to it, opened it, jumped out and close it. After that I noticed that I was stuck on the roof, swearing for a few minutes I had no choice then to climb down from the roof but I failed miserably, I tripped halfway down and landed on my back in the cold grass, luckily it was not such a big drop so I recovered quickly. Waiting for me at the entrance was Mr. X, smiling at me and said, out on a morning scroll?

Piss of, I retorted with a small smile on my face, we both went inside and prepared for the next mission. Waiting for us at the teleporter room was Pikku and Wrath, talking about something.

Hi! I said, making wrath jump, why are you two standing out here?

Wrath here has a phobia for teleporting alone, Pikku said with a neutral face.

Where are the others, Mr. X asked Pikku, who in return said, they have already gotten to dustbowl and are preparing the defense.

After a few minutes of awkward silence we walked into the teleported and teleported away to dustbowl. Standing in the spawn was White, when noticing Pikku he quickly went up to him and asked, hey Pikku! Should I use the gunslinger or a wrench?

Use a wrench, the gunslinger won't do you any good for this one, Pikku answered.

Let's go, we don't want to miss the party, Mr. X said to me with almost a sinister grin on his face.

After a minute the defense was ready, and in good time, the BLU, s was here, the battle for dustbowl had begun. The gates for BLU, s spawn room opened and the BLU, s rushed out, only to run into a bullet barrage from the sentry, into Radecs flames or getting hit by one of Elashers knifes. It didn't take long until the rest of us joined the frontlines, Pikku with his swords drawn, Mr. X with his revolver in one hand and his knife in the other and me, with my bow ready. The BLU,s where swarming us, attacking from two sides, a BLU scout came running at us, I had my arrow ready, pulling the string back, preparing to fire and I fired. The arrow hit the scout in the chest and he fell back screaming in pain. The next arrow I shot hit a medic who took a few steps back before he collapsed. Sentry down! I heard White scream and that scream was soon followed by Pikku ordering everyone to retreat to the next control point. Get going! Vortex screamed. I will distract them! And before we could stop him he dashed of, giving shotgun rain to the enemy. Everyone else ran back to the last control point and not soon after vortex came to the control point with a big grin on his face, and some blood. What the hell man! Wrath screamed at vortex, you had me worried there! Don't worry! I'm not a goner yet! Vortex screamed back with a grin on his face. While Wrath had his dramatic freak-out White had already putted up guns to defend the point and not that sooner the BLU,s came rushing at us, screaming their war cry only to run into Whites sentry. A few bullets and screams later there was a big bloody pile of dead people in front of the sentry, but it was still not over. More BLU, s came running, Elasher was throwing his knifes while I was shooting my arrows at the incoming crowd of people who fell one by one until they started to return fire with their guns and that hurt. I survived but Elasher collapsed right next to me, I crawled over to him to check his pulse but he had none. Elashers dead! I screamed at the team while Ubér was healing me. But suddenly we heard a voice from behind us. Surprise a-holes! Said Elasher while waving a death ringer in his hand. Phew! Said White, that was close! That's the last of them? I asked. Think so, Mr. X said with a grin on his face. When we were back at the Base I could not help to think about what I had seen earlier, about my brother. I could not help but to hope that wherever he was, he was safe. Sure it filled me with sadness knowing I would probably never see him but at least I knew he existed. I knew that my problems probably were nothing like Mr. X but I could still not help feeling a bit down. Spookat was sitting in his room disciplining the heads he had collected. Finally I arrived at my room, placing my bow at its place and sitting down on my bed I suddenly felt very drowsy. Not being one to disobey my body I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I woke up a few hours later hearing voices outside my door. Is this the room? One of the voices asked in a whisper. Yes! The other voice whispered back in a hissing tune, now don't wake him up! We don't want him to alert the others. Assassins, I thought to myself, might as well have some fun then. The door slowly opened, my bow was at the door but my bushwaka was under my cover, I was ready. The footsteps got closer and closer until they were right on top on me, that am when I made my move. My bushwaka sliced the first ones throat but the second one tried to make a run for it, I could not let it get away so I threw my bushwaka at it. It was a clear hit in the back. The figure collapsed on the ground and stayed down. Suddenly i felt tired again and fell asleep quickly. Waking up in bright sunlight I noticed that I still had blood on my face in fact, all over my bed.

Shit, I whispered to myself before I got out of the bed and started making my way to the hall.

It seems like you had a busy night last night, Mr. X said, looking at me and then into my room.

Yeah well, I said a little bit embarrassed, I had a visit from some loyal fans.

Mr. X laughed at me and started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I was walking down the hallway I saw a weird light in Pikku, s room again but I really did not want to know what it was about. In the kitchen was White, who was making bacon, Mr. X who was eating a sandwich and drinking some juice. After noticing me White spoke up, good morning.

Good morning to you to I said, with a hint of tired in my voice making Mr. X grin and White smile.

Gentlemen! Pikku suddenly spoke up from behind us (somehow this had triggered the sound of Wrath falling down the stairs again) we have a mission!

Again? Mr. X complained, the grin disappearing from his face.

Ah, good night Irene! White complained.

What is it this time? I asked, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

We have an assassination mission! Pikku responded, leaving all of us confused.

And why won't the admin send one of her thousand assassins to do it? Mr. X asked.

Because this is too hard for a simple assassin, Pikku said with a grin. She said we are the only ones available.

When does the mission start? I asked.

Whenever we are ready, Pikku responded.

Well I just need to go and get the others and my weapons and I'm ready, White said.

After the others had disappeared I noticed something wrong with the floor, there was a crack between two planks. I pushed my hand between the cracks and felt something, grabbing hold of it I pulled. It was an old book! It looked like an old diary and the pages where filled with text. Forgetting all about the mission I sat down and started to read.

October the twenty first 1970

Dear diary!

Today I got a weird job for some company called Mann co. my job is basically killing people, defending different areas and taking over other areas. As you may know I'm the class called sniper and my job is to make sure my team gets from point A to point B with the least casualties possible. Yesterday we lost our scout, he tried to run for it when the enemy came around the corner and got killed almost instantly. Poor fellow, he was so young also. Tomorrow we have to defend the mines at dustbowl or the BLU, s will destroy them. I have to go now! The administrator is coming this way.

Hope to write in you again! The hidden assassin.

Hey shadow! Are you ready? I heard Mr. X ask from the hallway.

Almost! Let me get my weapons first! I screamed back, putting the book in my pocket.

Making my way into my room I looked in my room that luckily had been cleaned by the cleaners; I placed the book on my nightstand, grabbed my weapons and walked to the others.

I'm ready, I spoke up.

Good, Pikku said. Let's move out!

Since this mission would take place in enemy territory we had no teleporter there and had to take a car there but that did not seem to be a problem. The problems would come later but I'll get to that when I get to that. The car ride there was long and dull so Vortex came up with the idea to play I spy, with would been a good idea, weren't it that we drove through a dessert.

I spy something yellow, Vortex said, trying to keep the teams spirit up.

Is it sand? Mr. X asked.

Yes it is! How could you know? Vortex said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Lucky guess, Mr. X responded, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Were here! Pikku spoke up, making Wrath jump and waking Radec.

The car stopped in a forest outside of a huge factory. When the doors opened the light was so bright it blinded me for a few seconds. The moment we stepped out we were ambushed with bullets and rockets. With my fast reflexes I pulled up my bow and arrow and shot the soldier closest in the chest, the soldier fell head first down a hill and rolled down until he stopped at my feet. Suddenly a scout surprised me and tried to hit me with his bat but Mr. X shot him in the head. Suddenly the attackers retreated, leaving nothing but piles of bodies.

Well, Elasher spoke up, shall we?

We walked out of the forest and up to the factory, in the factory windows you could see the Blu,s repositioning themselves to block us out. Suddenly a Blu spy appeared behind me but was stopped by Pikku who drove his sword though the spy, s back. The spy screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground.

Holy shit! Vortex screamed, the fucker scared me!

Well he won't scare anyone anymore, White said, except for possibly an archeologist scared of skeletons.

We all laughed at that, it was a good feeling when you knew someone was trying to keep the spirit up with jokes. But we knew that we would have to push on so we started to walk into the factory. Waiting for us was a few sentries with their engineers, two soldiers and a scout. Pikku was the one that opened the door so he had one of those awkward moments before slamming the door shot.

Well, Pikku said after a few moments of awkward silence, we are not taking that way!

Agreed, the rest of us said but before we could do anything else the scout came running out but was stopped by one of Elashers knifes.

Wow, Mr. X said, is it just me or is the scout getting dumber? No offence, he quickly said to Vortex.

None taken, Vortex responded.

Over here! Elasher screamed, I have found another way in!

The way Elasher had found was a big door, don't ask me how we missed it because I have no idea. Inside it looked like a storehouse, it had boxes on shelves but other than that it was deserted. Suddenly something moved around in the boxes and sounds of harsh breathing could be heard.

Someone's here! Mr. X said.

No shit, Wrath said back at him only to receive a fist in the stomach after that.

Suddenly the boxes sprang up and someone was pointing a gun at Wrath. It was a Medic.

Settle down boys! Pikku said, we are more than him, we can take care of this civilized.

Get out of here you bastards! The medic said.

Calm down now, we don't want this to end in bloodshed. Pikku tried to reason with him.

True, but I cannot allow you to stay here, the Medic said.

We don't have time for this, Elasher said.

Haven't enough people died today? Mr. X asked the Medic.

Yes but… I… very well, go on ahead! The medic said before disappearing into the shadows.

After he disappeared we found yet another door hidden behind some boxes. Entering it we had finally arrived in the factory but it was quiet and almost deserted. The defense at the front gate was still up and ready to fire at us if would take that way but we didn't.

Wonder how long their going to wait, Vortex whispered to Pikku.

Don't know don't care, Pikku whispered back, let's go!

Wait… I suddenly said, where's spoo?

Looking at what used to be their defense there was only blood and bodies without heads.

He's gone enjoying himself, Mr. X said with a small disgusted face.

Well that was fun! Spookat said with a big grin on his face and a bag full of heads.

Please tell us where you run of next time, Pikku said, with a worried face.

Ok! Spoo said with a smaller grin.

Thank you, Pikku said.

After a few minutes of discussing tactics we walked down the hallway until we got to a big room, it was mostly empty except for a big missile and a few engineers working on some computers. The roof had a big hatch for the rocket and a room covered in glass where our target was.

Probably bullet proof glass, Elasher said, it would not hold for the rocket otherwise.

Suddenly we noticed a timer on the wall and it stated 1:22:30. It looked like it would be a timed mission but we had a lot of time right? Well we will see about that. I know what you are going to say now, that one hour and twenty two minutes are a lot just to kill one dude but he was heavily defended and as we said we could not simply shoot him through the glass because it was bulletproof. In short, it was going to be a pain in the ass to get all the blood of my clothes.

Well? Shall we start making our way then? Mr. X asked.

Move out! Pikku responded.

We decided to sneak up for a while, so we would have the advantage when the enemy found out that we had gotten in. sneaking up the stairs we noticed a soldier with his back against us, Elasher made quick work of him and hid the body before we moved on. When we finally arrived at the top I jumped in on Pikku, s orders. I'm guessing he wanted me to get a kill because he only ordered me to jump in. the man in the room noticed me when I jumped in and called the guards to keep the others busy.

Hello there Mr. Shadow, the man spoke up.

How do you know my name? I asked him, a little creped out.

I know a lot about you my friend, the man said, pulling out a sword, and I know that you are here to kill me.

Well prepare to die then! I screamed, charging at him with my bushwaka.

He dodged and tried to strike me but I managed to block in the last second before I slashed at him but missed. He then tried to knee me and succeeded before he missed with an overhead slash with his sword. The next strike of his sword hit me in the stomach, making me start bleeding and falling to my knees.

How weak, he retorted, I don't even know why anyone would bother hiring you.

As he prepared to finish it with an overhead strike he left his stomach open for an attack and I took the opportunity and stabbed him, watching him fall back in chock.

How? He asked, how was I defeated by this unprofessional assassin?

Your overconfidence was your downfall, I responded, and you may pray you will have a chance for redemption.

I felt like giving him a warrior's death so I got up on my feet with great challenge and prepared to decapitate him. The slash was quick and the head fell to the floor as I collapsed and fainted by all of the blood I had lost. When I woke up I was in the hospital, with a lot of bandages on me and my weapons next to the bed. The room was empty except for a table and what seemed like a chair that had been slashed several times by a knife or swords; suddenly I heard voices from the door.

He should be alright but right now he needs to rest, he lost a lot of blood; one of the voices spoke, sounded like a female.

Thank you doctor, Pikku responded.

The voices stopped, on the nightstand I noticed the diary that I had found earlier that day.

Decided I had nothing else to do I started to read in it again.

December the nineteenth 1970

Dear diary! Even though Christmas is closing in I still have not been able to get a day of, reason being that the BLU, s have been pushing on. Our casualties are nothing compared to the BLU, s tough but yesterday we lost heavy, spy and medic. Reinforcements is on their way but doubt they will make it, we don't have much time left until they have killed us all. Our Pyro seems to have gone into a deep depression seeing that he or she only sits there all day at the engineer's dispenser except when the enemy attacks of cause. Yesterday I saw an enemy heavy trying to pull away an enemy scout but they got both killed by our pyro. The enemy general does not seem to care how many they lose, as long as they take dustbowl. It's kind of sad knowing that their general don't seem to care for their lives but yet again we are enemies so why should we care right? Anyways, today we were stuck defending the first control point. I actually managed to kill their sniper and spy. I only hope that operation Coldfront will work.

After that, the rest of the page had been ripped off, what was operation coldfront? I had to ask the administrator later. Suddenly I felt sleepy and looked at my side where a nurse was injecting me with a needle.

What the… was all I had time to say before everything went dark.

I woke up in some weird place, it seemed that neither time or space existed there, everything was just floating around. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

Welcome my friend, to the dark part of your mind.

Who's there? I asked, trying to look around me to see a face but all I could see was small pieces of islands floating around.

I am you! Well, a part of your mind to be exact, the voice responded.

What do you mean? I asked the voice.

Oh? But I think you already know the answer to that, the voice taunted.

I don't know what you are talking about; let me get back to my world! I screamed.

Well technically you never left, the voice said, finding amusement in my pain.

Ok whatever! Just get me back to my bed! I screamed back, getting annoyed.

Not before we have had some fun, the voice said, in a happy tone.

What? No! I'm not going to play with you! Get me back to my bed! I shouted back, my fists clenching in rage.

Oh but I'm afraid you must if you ever want to get back.

Ok fine! What do you want to play? I asked.

That's better! I want to play a little game.

Ok? I asked, thinking it won't be so bad after all.

Here are the rules, I'm going to spawn some minions that will attack you, don't worry! They cant harm me!

Sounds easy! I said, with a small grin on my face.

One catch! The voice said, the minions can use weapons but you can't.

WHAT! I asked, almost screaming my lunges out in shock.

Let's begin! The voice said and I could hear the sounds of hands clapping.

Suddenly a few small shadowy creatures spawned all around me. Their eyes blood red and teeth sharp as knifes. The first one tried to take a bite of my shoulder but I managed to grab it and throw it on the ground. The second one bit me in the leg, causing me to collapse in pain and punching the thing in the face, breaking one of its teeth loose. The others seemed furious how I had taken care of their friends and charged, biting and scratching me everywhere. Suddenly they stopped, giving me time to get up from the ground and look after what happened. It was a bright light coming from the sky and everything felt fine, no pain and no more fear. Suddenly it felt like my body was levitating, was I dying? Was this it?

GAH! I screamed, shooting out of bed and looking around, I was back at the hospital.

I was relieved that it was finally over; I was back in my warm and soft bed.

It was dark outside so I guessed it was night, I really didn't want to go back to sleep after what happened but I was so tired. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes. My dreams where filled with memories of my past, my parents, my first kill and getting this job. Just before I woke up I heard a voice saying, don't give up!

I opened my eyes only to close them quickly by the blinding sunlight.

Good Moring Mr. Shadow, a soft voice said from the side of my bed.

Where am i? I asked, a bit confused and feeling the pain through my body.

In the medical wing, the soft voice responded.

I opened my eyes to see a young blonde woman sitting next to me, her hair was long and shiny and hey eyes where light green.

Who are you? I asked, still a bit confused.

My name is Raven, the woman responded, and I will be your nurse these next weeks.

How long am I going to be here? I asked, in fear for my team mates.

About three months, she said, your medigun ran out of battery and it takes a while to recharge them after that, about four months to be exact, she said and looked at me with a smile.

Three months! I can't stay here that long! In responded a bit too quick and tried to get up but collapsed on my bed in high amounts of pain.

Please don't get up! She said to me, somehow I heard worry in her voice.

Great, I though, I have to lay here in three months, what the hell am I suppose to do to kill time? I asked her.

Well, we could talk? She said, with a small concern in her voice.

About what? I asked, fearing the answer.

Well, about your battles. She said with a smile, I have been watching them via the computer.

Great, I though. Yet another fan girl!

Guess I have nothing better to do, I said with boredom in my voice.

The next few hours we talked about my ´´amazing battles´´ but mostly it was just her talking and me saying ´´yeah´´ and ´´ok´´. When the night came my savior finally came, another nurse looked in and told Raven that I should have some rest. I mimed ´´thank you´´ while raven had her back against me and the other nurse was looking at me, she simply nodded with a smile at me.

After a minute I snapped and busted out in rage. I think I broke my record for swearwords in a sentence that day. I could not sleep well that night, nightmares where haunting me and I was dreaming about the day my parents died and experiencing in over and over again. I was somewhat happy when I woke up, at first I thought the nightmare was over but then Raven came in with my breakfast.

Son of a bitch, I thought.

Good morning! She said in her calm and happy tone.

Good morning, I responded.

I hope you won't mind that I will bring a friend after lunch, she said to me with a smile.

SON OF A PROSTETANT FUCKBUCKET! I screamed inside my head in pure rage.

She will be here at three o clock, Raven said.

After Raven had left I kicked the edge of my bed only to regret that later as pure pain rushed though my foot and leg. I said a few naughty words as I hold onto my foot to try and cease the pain.

Suddenly Pikku and the crew came in to visit.

Please get me out of here! I pleaded.

No can do, Ubér said, the medigun is not even close to recharged yet.

I can't stay here! I said, in panic.

You'll be fine! Mr. X said.

We just came to give you this, White said.

He handed me a bag and I looked in it to see alcohol and other lifesaving things.

I love you guys! I responded, happiness filling my body again.

A few minutes after talking and stuff they had to leave, they had a mission to do and now I was sitting there all alone. The lights were out so I decided to get more sleep. When I woke up I noticed a tray of food on my nightstand, Raven must have putted it there while I was asleep. When I looked at the clock I noticed it was two o clock and that meant that I only had one hour left of freedom.

Run for it, a voice in my head said to me.

I'm not going to run for it! I responded, I would never make it.

How can you be sure I you haven't tried? The voice asked in a satisfied tone.

I'm not going to do it! I responded.

Come on, the voice teased.

After a few minutes of arguing with the voice the door opened and Raven came walking in with someone else.

Hi! She said with a smile on her face, god that smile was getting annoying.

Hi. I responded.

This is Alex! She said, pointing at the other person that had entered the room.

Taking a good look at the person I noticed that it was a woman, she had a small scar across her left eye and dark blue eyes. She had long black hair and wore a black dress. Knowing what was going to come I prepared to space away into my own little world. But their voices could still be heard as they were discussing my great battles and what was my best kill. It was really irritating! Suddenly they both looked at me with big grin and asked.

What was your favorite moment?

What was my favorite moment? I sad, feeling a small bit of sadness running through my body, you think I like my job?

Well kind of I guess, one of them said a bit hesitantly.

You think I like this fame? I asked.

Of cause you do! They responded.

No I don't, I said. The only thing people see in me is medals and scars, they don't see the real me! Believe it or not but I'm already dead inside! I said, chocking both of them.

And then! Everyone is so fucking proud of me because I'm a murderer! I never asked for this! I said, almost shouting now.

The next few minute got awkward as all of us sat there and said nothing. Suddenly both of them screamed; SO FREAKING COOL, Making me jump and almost spilling my whisky.

Can this day get any worse? I though as they both looked at me with big grins. Suddenly the doors flew open and another nurse came running in.

Girls! She said, we need you to help us with patient 698!

Ok fine, both said and left my room.

Finally I was alone! I took a big breath and started to look around the room. It was empty as before but something was wrong. Suddenly the room got filled with darkness and I passed out, when I came to it my injuries where gone and my hands covered in blood. In front of me were my weapons on top of a big and bloody pile of dead people and animals.

What the fuck? I said, disgusted at the view. Had I done this? What was happening to me?

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me that said; finally! You have given in to your inner demons! Move on my child! And witness the birth of a new era!

There was a path ahead with walls of dead in the edges, when I had walked for a few minutes I noticed a big castle next to a mountain, the castle was on fire and what looked like demons rushed into the city wall, killing everyone they could find and somehow this was sickly entertaining. I wanted to see more, but also to be a part of it. I rushed down the hill with my bow ready and shot a guard in the head that collapsed into the demon crowd making their way into the castle. The demons took one look at me, and seemed to accept me as a leader before I lead the charge into the town square. The demons did most of the work; I only shot a few guards who seemed to be the elite of the enemy guardsmen. After a few minutes we had broken though the defensive lines and charged at the throne, the last guards where standing outside of the gate but they were no match for the demons. I opened the gates and saw the King and queen closing an hatchet. It must have been a secret escape route but why had they not taken it? The King prepared his sword and the Queen pulled out a dagger. I quickly shot the King who collapsed dead on the floor and got swallowed by the swarm of demons. The Queen put up a good fight but in the end she fell to the waves of demons. I walked up to the hatch and looked in, it was so small that you needed to be a kid to fit through there, suddenly a flash of light showed two small girls crawling out of the other end and one of the was looking back and saw my face.

They got AWAY! I screamed, slamming the hatch and killing the closest demon.

Calm down my child! The voice said from behind me, it was all a part of the plan! Suddenly a man completely covered in shadows appeared from the front gates.

You have done well my child! He said, you can now return to your own world!

Wait WHAT!? I asked, but too late.

I woke up in my bed, it turned out it was nighttime and snow outside… wait… SNOW!? It was summer when I fell asleep! My wounds where gone and the pain had seized. Seeing that it was night I tried to go to sleep, when I woke up it was morning again. I tried to get out of bed, thinking it would hurt like hell but it didn't, weird. I then proceeded to walk out and by doing so, chocking an passing by nurse.

You have awoken… she said, in a small chock status still.

What do you mean? I asked.

You have been in a coma for the last five months! She responded.

WHAT! I responded, chocked.

I was allowed to leave the hospital after a few minutes and went back to the HQ, when I got back I meet a chock.

Oh hi! You have woken out of your coma! Raven said, greeting me with an hug.

The rest of the team came out to meet me who still stood there dumb folded.

Raven? What are you doing here? I asked.

She is the new Scout of our team, Pikku responded.

What? Since when? I asked.

About three months ago, Mr. X said casualty.

After arguing with them for a few minutes I finally gave up, thinking if she got killed it was not my fault.

Oh and that reminds me for whatever reason, we have a mission, Pikku suddenly said.

Oh yeah! My first mission! Raven said, cheeringly.

What is the mission? I asked.

We have to take over Steel, Pikku responded.

And what's the problem? Mr. X asked, why can't she send anyone else?

Because we are the only ones available, ever since Blu and Gry made that alliance all other teams have been forced to defend the factories, the only backup we will get is an party of twelve other mercenaries, Pikku responded.

And how would taking over Steel help? I asked.

It would damage their supply of metal to make the robots. Pikku responded.

Yeah that makes sense, I said.

What are we waiting for? Raven asked, let's go!

Ok, let us just get our stuff, we all responded in chorus.

After a few minutes of collecting our weapons we jumped into the car and drove into a cave. The only light in the cave was of the car lights going through the tunnel system. The tunnel seemed to dig deep underground and could go on for miles. Suddenly an explosion was heard behind us and the light from the entrance disappeared.

Shit! I said.

Hey look! There's light down there! Maybe it's another exit! Raven pointed out.

We started to drive towards it but as closer we got the hotter it became for some reason, suddenly the ground started to shake.

Wait a minute, Pikku said; looking at the light down the tunnel, this isn't a cave! It's a volcano!

Suddenly the light came closer and moved faster!

Turn around! Mr. X screamed but it was to late.

The lava soaked the front of the car, the most of us made it out but the driver and another random mercenary and all we could do was listen to their scream. As we ran rocks started to fall from the entrance. Everyone managed to avoid the first rocks but after a minute of running one of the other mercenaries got hit in the face by a rock and tripped into the lava, he was marked for death the moment he touched the lava, he didn't even have time to scream before the lava swallowed him. Suddenly one of the other mercenaries shot a grenade at the wall, making a small hole. The hole was not large enough to crawl out but it stopped the lava for a few seconds, giving us a small head start before the lava became flowing up. Suddenly the lava started to flow faster but the entrance was a few meters away, the mercenary that shot the grenade shot another one at the entrance, blowing a big hole in the stone barricades and making more stone fall down the cave. The mercenary with the grenades got hit and the grenades on his belt exploded, two other mercenaries flew back by the shockwave and were soon swallowed by the lava. the entrance got closer and closer until we came out back into the open air but we did not have time to rest because the lava was flowing behind us, luckily we had the idea to rush to the sides of the entrances so the lava could flow out without swallowing anyone else.

Well… Mr. X suddenly spoke up, that was unexpected!

No shit! Vortex responded, trying to catch his breath.

Well, unless you forgot we have a mission that we need to do before we can go home, Pikku said.

The walk to steel was long and a lot of arguments started among the group, it could be who the best football player was or what was the best close combat weapon. When we finally arrived at steel we were all tired so we took a break before we started to plan our next move.

Ok so we are… how many again? Pikku asked, making a headcount.

About seven other mercenaries and us, he said after a few minutes.

How are we going to do this? I asked.

I was thinking that the mercenaries capture point A while we push the enemies back.

Ok sounds good, we all agreed.

The next few minutes were spend on preparing and when it was finally ready we moved out. Steel was protected by a giant wall and on the wall guards were patrolling. The other mercenaries started to move to the wall to begin the assault while we started to climb the walls. It was a long and hard climb but eventually we got up and the first blood went to Pikku after he grabbed a guard, stabbed him and threw him of the wall. Suddenly the alarms went off and guards came rushing up the walls to meet us, by the time the other mercenaries had climbed the wall the battle with the guards was already over.

We have to capture A and B first! Pikku shouted over the gunfire from the other guards trying to shoot us.

Let's move it! Mr. X screamed to everyone.

Incoming! I screamed but to late, an enemy soldier blew up a piece the wall and send me and another mercenary flying off. When I landed in the grass everything became dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Death before dishonor chapter 9**

Hi and welcome back to the next chapter of DBD, before I start I want to spend another minute of your time and respond to some comments. But without father ado, let's check out some comments shall we!

Ice assassin Ace (god that's a long name): well yes but a fair heads up, there is a small… ok it's kind of large… ok fine! It's almost guaranteed that your OC will be a bad guy but if you can be cool about that I will gladly accept your OC.

James Clopper (nice name…): well… it all depends what the rest of my epic readers want to read, if they want ponies, I give them ponies, if they want One Piece, I give them One Piece, if they want Teletubbies… I say fuck no cause they creep me the fuck out! Oh and btw, there is going to be a deadline for the voting so vote while you can! Or don't… Anyways! Now that I have no further means of spending your time, let's get on with the story!

Pain… all I could feel was pain… something had blocked the light because when I opened my eyes. The pain was growing bigger; it felt like someone had stabbed me, twisted the knife and spilled onion juice all over it all. The air supply in… wherever I was were running low because suddenly I could hear myself gasping for air. I tried to use my arms but to no avail, they were stuck. Suddenly m leg got a random spasm and kicked a small hole and letting air in. but instead of getting the brilliant idea to try and dig myself out with the foot I brain farted and tried to move my arms again. Suddenly the pain returned, but this time it was stronger. I somehow managed to clinch my fists to resist the pain. Suddenly there was light, it blinded me and making me close my eyes but when I opened them I was in a forest.

What the fuck? I whispered to myself before getting up. What the hell happened?

Suddenly I could smell something burning and looked to my side where Steel was and the battle for it still raged on. Pikku, s swords and clothes were red with blood and Wrath was completely covered in the blood red well… blood. But before I get stuck ranting how bloody serious this was, I have to continue the story.

Raven noticed me standing there and ran over to me, when she came up to me she hugged me and said in her happy tone, we did it!

Casualties? I asked Pikku.

All of the other mercenaries, Pikku responded.

None of the BROH,s? I asked.

Pikku simply rubbed his head with his hand and responded, yes… we lost Wraths whisky bottle…

At a wall Wrath stood and cried over his fallen friend, I would say he was crazy but he was just drunk as always.

Sure we had gotten some wounds in the fight but it was nothing that the medigun could not handle. I was a little surprised it had seem that easy, boy was I wrong.

Umm, guys! Vortex screamed from a tower, we have company!

Coming down from the mountains was at least a thousand robots and some BLU members running down to steel.

Oh my god… Raven said to herself.

HOW MANY PEOPLE DOES BLU HAVE?! Mr. X screamed.

Fuck… Elasher said, keeping his cool.

This will be fun! Spoo said, not caring about the amounts of people and robots running at us.

The robots ran to the wall and started to shoot and hit it until it finally collapsed, killing a few robots before they started to swarm in. gunfire blazed the sky, battle cries and cries of pain filled the silence between each shot, metal collided, blood and limbs flew across the battlefield. Sparks of wounded robots lighted up the ground where dead men slept with metal. After a few minutes of fighting the enemy retreated back up the mountains. The wounded was left behind for us to finish off, with great pain but also a little pleasure from spoo we killed the few remaining people and robots.

No one seemed untouched by what just had happened, even spoo seemed a little depressed. It took a while to get all the blood of our clothes and our bodies. A few bullet holes were found while we were cleaning up and a few bullets that were stuck in the skin. After a few dozes from the medigun we were back to full health in no time. We still had some mental scars but that could not be helped.

Mission accomplished! Elasher said out loud, making all of us jump and wrath falling off the wall.

So… who is going to clean this up? I asked.

We all traded looks before Mr. X spoke up, run!

When we came back to the HQ Sam was standing at the entrance.

Hey Sam! Long time no see! I shouted to him but got no response.

Sam? I asked, walking up to him only to see that his face was covered in blood and the moment I touched him he collapsed with a shiv in his back.

WHAT THE!? I shouted in surprise.

Oh my god, Raven said before we all rushed into the HQ.

The once white entrance had blood and bullet holes almost everywhere. Bodies were thrown around the floor and weapons scattered around the bodies. When we ran further I we noticed that the administrators office was completely empty and the door had been blown off. More dead bodies both in red and in blue were lying in the hall. Suddenly one of the bodies coughed and a Demoman grabbed me by the arm.

He's here! Run away! The demo man said before he died.

None of us knew who He was so we continued. Further down the hallway there was a BLU sniper standing over more dead bodies with a grin on his face. We prepared to fight him but before anyone could do anything something pushed the others away, sending them flying into the nearest wall. Suddenly the man in front of me spoke up.

It's been a long time… brother!

Drake? Is that you? I asked.

The dark side can be very rewarding brother, Drake said.

No seriously!? Are you Drake? I asked.

Yes I'm Drake! He responded and whispered to himself, dumbass.

Why are you here? I asked, why did you do this?

I only do my masters biding and they are very grateful, he responded with a sinister smile on his face, and now brother, I have come for you, the Dark gods have been watching you and they think you are worthy to recruit.

Why would I join them? I asked and then looked back before asking, why choose the second best?

If that is your choice, Drake responded, in that case you die with them! After he screamed that he disappeared, leaving behind nothing but dark smoke.

Suddenly the rest of the team woke up.

What happened? Pikku asked.

My brother came and… he did this, I said, fighting the tears, I know what this means… we have to kill him.

There was a short pause before Vortex asked, you have a brother?

Everyone in the team looked at me with sad expressions before I spoke up.

There's nothing left for us here, we have to burn it down! I said, looking directly at Pikku.

Just before we left the building for the last time Vortex took his lighter, lit it and threw it into the HQ. we all stood there and watched it burn down to the ground. My van was waiting for us on the other side of the road, it would be our base for now, now… there would be no more reinforcements, now… it was time to end it all, to end the war. We all got into the van and drove off, I was driving of cause and Mr. X was tuning in the radio.

Good evening, we suddenly heard from the radio, this is your local newsman reporting! The website called Team Fortress have put up a video that declares that it is over, the RED HQ has been destroyed and now reports are coming in all around the world of cities being attacked! Hang on… I have been informed that they are attacking the Radio towers and…

Suddenly there were gunshots and screams, a woman could be heard crying before Pikku finally turned the radio of.

It is time… Mr. X said, looking at Pikku.

Indeed, we have to get the word out for any survivors that its time, Pikku said, with a serious tone.

Time for what? Raven asked.

It's time for action, I responded, either they go down for good or we do.

One last fight… Spoo said with a small smile on his face.

But where do we strike? Vortex asked.

We will have to find out, but we can't do this alone! I said.

We could… recruit some Citizens and tell them to meet us somewhere, Raven said, with the rest of us nodding in response.

When we arrived in the closest town we saw a bloodstained battlefield, corpses filled the ground both of men and women. By the looks of it the citizens had tried to fight back but had gotten slathered, not even the children had been left alive. We stopped the van and walked outside. Vortex said he heard something and dashed of, suddenly I heard what he had heard, a woman was crying and what sounded like people was screaming at her. Punches and slaps echoed through the few still standing houses. Suddenly there were gunshots and the voices grew silent. Vortex came back but this time with another person, it was a woman. She had gotten most of her clothes ripped of and had blood on her hands and in her face. She had long brown curly hair and blue eyes; she looked to be in the same age as Vortex.

(Shadows note) hi! And thanks for reading the newest chapter! I know this chapter is pretty short and all but I'm saving the rest for the next (and final chapter) of DBD. I am however going to put this story on the shelf for a while because I want to get started on the next story, and don't forget to vote… your vote counts. The votes so far are 2- Yes and 0- No. but I promise I am going to make the final chapter of DBD the longest one yet, I'm hoping for 20 000 words but we will see. thanks for reading- Shadow Dude.


End file.
